Yayap
Yayap was a very intelligent Unggoy who lived during the 9th Age of Reclamation. He distinguished himself during the Battle of Installation 04. Biography Yayap was born on the Methane-filled Unggoy homeworld, Balaho, to which he continually dreamed of returning. Before serving in the Fleet of Particular Justice, Yayap lived in the lower districts of High Charity, where he served the Sangheili as a sentry.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 305-6 In the 9th Age of Reclamation, Yayap was a Unggoy Major assigned to a sleepy Unggoy unit in the Fleet of Particular Justice, commanding others of his race, including his friend, Gagaw. ''Pillar of Autumn'' During the boarding of the (during the events of the first Halo encounter), Special Operations Sangheili Zuka 'Zamamee was incapacitated by a bullet shot into the side of his head by John-117. Yayap and his team of Unggoy found him still alive and decided to bring him back to the boarding ships so they could be allowed to escape the fighting on board the Pillar of Autumn and live. Installation 04 After Zuka 'Zamamee regained consciousness, he decided to have Yayap transferred to be his personal assistant, as his own was killed during the fight aboard the Pillar of Autumn. Yayap was understandably less than elated at this exchange of hands, because Sangheili were notorious for not caring about their own lives and even less for the lives of those placed under their charge. Yayap was then promoted to Special Operations Unggoy. He, like all other Unggoy, had to refer to all Sangheili, including Zuka 'Zamamee, by using the honorific 'Excellency'. Zuka 'Zamamee later went before a small Council situated on Halo to request permission to kill the specially armored human who was solely responsible for scores of alien deaths. His request was denied. However, after a boarding assault, Captain Keyes was saved and the Master Chief killed several hundred Covenant warriors. His request was then reconsidered and granted. Yayap then followed Zuka 'Zamamee to the security center of the Silent Cartographer where he tried to kill the Master Chief using a pair of Mgalekgolo and some Unggoy under Yayap's command. However, one of the Unggoy, Linglin, panicked and accidentally shot one of the Mgalekgolo, allowing the Master Chief to overcome the force. Yayap narrowly escaped death when Zuka 'Zamamee pulled him into a cargo pod. Yayap was then used as the bait for 'Zamamee's next plan. He was beaten up and laid out next to a destroyed Ghost on a path where human soldiers on patrol would find him, carrying some food to make it look like he was a deserter or a lone patrol that had crashed, ensuring he would not be killed by the Humans. He was then captured by First Lieutenant Melissa McKay and, unknown to her, carried a transmitter that he activated once he saw the Chief, allowing Zuka 'Zamamee and Field Master Noga 'Putumee to land forces at the human base. The attack was a loss, forcing 'Zamamee to come to a conclusion; find the human with the special armor, or die, as Soha 'Rolamee had. 'Zamamee freed Yayap from captivity, and told him to lead him to the human. Yayap began to suspect something was not going right, because at that moment, he realized that 'Zamamee was using him. So he lied and told 'Zamamee that the human had been put in charge of guarding captured Banshees. As Yayap and Zuka 'Zamamee continued to the aircraft, they were attacked by humans. In the midst of the skirmish, 'Zamamee's Plasma Rifle overheated, and was about to die until he was saved by Yayap's plasma grenade, sticking a marine, thus killing the entire fireteam that were pursuing Yayap, 'Zamamee and his group of commandos. They proceeded to the Banshees, and found them unguarded. In fact, unknown to them, the Master Chief had quickly come from the Control Room to Alpha Base, where he had been seen by Yayap. The Chief then took three hours sleep and had a quick meal, until leaving to look for Captain Jacob Keyes. 'Zamamee was furious at Yayap for lying, and when he asked why Yayap told him that the special-armored human was guarding the Banshees, Yayap simply told him, "You can fly one of these, and I cannot," as he held a Plasma Pistol to Zuka 'Zamamee's head and threatened him in order to convince him. They then traveled to the Pillar of Autumn s crash site so that Yayap could get a supply of methane.Halo: The Flood, pages 272-273 'Zamamee and Yayap came up with a plan to have 'Zamamee take a KIA Sangheili commando's name and report to the crash site. Those at the site assigned 'Zamamee and Yayap to inspect cargo and command a group of Kig-Yar. Since 'Zamamee was lying low in the fear that someone would recognize him, Yayap mostly commanded the Kig-Yar. At first, the Kig-Yar were disgusted at the notion of being under his command, calling him a "gas sucker," but their minds changed after their leader, Bok, was killed and infected by a group of Flood that were recontained afterward thanks to Yayap. He was promoted, in their eyes, to honorary Kig-Yar.Halo: The Flood, pages 296-299 Death Yayap was then assigned to monitor communications for Zuka 'Zamamee when the Master Chief was spotted aboard the ship. After guiding 'Zamamee in order to secure the Master Chief's position to kill him, knowing that everyone on the Pillar of Autumn would die, he packed a day's worth of food plus a tank of methane onto a Ghost, drove the vehicle out of the human crash site, away into the hills and found peace.Halo: The Flood, page 333 His final moments were when he turned back and saw explosions erupting on the ship. He was most likely incinerated in the explosion of the Pillar of Autumn, which caused the destruction of Installation 04. During the destruction of Halo, gravity and the atmosphere would have been destroyed with it. As a result, Yayap, or his remains, would have been crushed by the vacuum and pressure. It was uncertain though if Yayap was still truly alive. That was yet to be questioned. But his influence remained strong with the Unggoy, giving them a little hint of rebellion. Trivia *Yayap is the only notable Special Operations Unggoy so far, not counting the Thirsty Grunt, and is also the only identified Special Operations Unggoy. *Sometimes, while playing Halo 3, Unggoy may say "He killed Yayap!" or "For Yayap!" This often happens in one of the towers on the level "The Covenant." This is more easily heard with the IWHBYD skull active. Similarly, sometimes Unggoy will say "You killed Yayap" in Halo 3: ODST when the IWHBYD skull is activated. But it would be unknown if it was the same Yayap or another. *He was the first known Unggoy to "hijack" a vehicle. *Yayap is generally considered by the Halo community as the most popular Unggoy of the franchise. *Yayap is the only Unggoy known to threaten a Sangheili. *According to Bapap, his father's name was Pum.Halo: Contact Harvest - page ??? Appearances *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' Sources Related Pages *Unggoy *Bapap *Dadab *Zuka 'Zamamee de:Yayap Category:Unggoy characters Category:Halo: The Flood